Kinu Hanabira
by KeeLaraRaven
Summary: Ino and Sakura are sent out on a mission while some others run into them while unaware... Pairings: InoSaku, NaruSaku, InoNaruSaku, InoxSakura, NarutoxSakura, InoxNarutoxSakura, FFM, FF, FM, Yuri, Hentai - You've been warned
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kinu Hanabira 'Silk Petal'

Anime: naruto

Pairings: InoSaku, NaruSaku InoNaruSaku FFM

Other: Yuri, Yaoi, Hentai - bYou've been warned/b

Rated: K - English - Romance/General

Summary: Ino and Sakura are sent out on a mission while some others run into them while unaware...

chapter 1

Civilians walked around the village, the sun beating down on those who were outside. It was another beautiful spring early afternoon. Ino Yamanaka stood up straight, watering can in her hand as water spilled from the spout onto potted flowers, birds chirping and a butterfly or hummingbird went by. Already people were out and about the streets gaining the business as the time rolled by. Setting the watering can on the counter, Ino called to her mother. "I'm going to go see Sakura, See you later!" Then she stepped out of the flower shop door her parents owned. The blond haired blue eyed female smiled walking down the now packed streets. It indeed was a beautiful day. Ino enjoyed the sunshine, it wasn't hot nor was it warm. The temperature seemed to be just right. "Ino-Chan! Where are you heading off to?" A tall blond male asked. His ocean blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Looking at him with a smile she replied back, "Going to see Sakura, you?" Naruto Uzumaki seemed to grin ear to ear and nodded, "The same. Why don't we go together?" She seemed to shrug, then they both walked in a comfortable silence.

Once the two blonds made it to the apartment, Ino knocked on the wooden door, hearing some shuffling inside they waited until the door opened. Sakura Haruno opened the door to say something but the words died on the tip of her tongue once she saw Naruto and Ino standing in the hallway with smiles. "Ne, What are you two doing here?" The pinkette asked, confused. "Sakura-Chan, it's almost noontime, we were wondering if you wanted to go to lunch?" The male asked, scratching the back of his head almost awkwardly. Sakura's face softened and she side stepped allowing the two inside, before closing the door behind them. "Let me get dressed." She said then left to her bedroom, Ino following her trail. Sakura didn't turn around once the other woman was in the room, leaving Naruto in the living-room by himself. Flopping down on the bed Ino watched as Sakura got dressed, black pants, mesh shirt and a red halter top. "So I was thinking that me and you head down to the bar and party tonight? Have some fun and get a load off." A smirk crossed her face as Sakura sighed. "You're always the party animal between me and you. But I'll go. I need to relax some anyways." She rolled her eyes and then felt soft lips against hers, the pinkette returned the kiss before breaking it and walked out of the bedroom, Ino tagging behind.

"Read to go?" She asked, shooing them both out of the apartment to lock it up behind them all. "You look good Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan." Naruto looked at both girls. Ino wearing a pale purple halter top and a jean skirt, her shinobi shoes. Both smiled as the trio headed to Ichiraku's. "Hey old man, where are you? We're hungry!" Naruto whined, resulting and old man to come out grumbling. "What can I get you Naruto?" He asked then saw the two girls. "Anything for you ladies?" He added in. "A beef miso for Naruto, and two chicken for us." Sakura replied, the trio turning quiet for a few minutes. Ten minutes later their orders were placed in front of them, breaking their chopsticks each other dug into their food. It was quiet despite the busy, and normally loudness from the streets. As the two girls worked on their first bowel Naruto was working on his second. A sound of shuffling feet, and a swinging flap distracted the trio to look at the new comer. Hinata Hyuga smiled shyly before remembering why she came. "Ino-Chan, Sakura-Chan, Tsunade-Sama needs you." The shy heiress said, a blush creeping onto her face as Naruto looked at her, blinking, then returned his smile politely before returning to his food. "Ne, Hinata, you can join me if you like." He said quietly. The two girls paid for their food, then exited. Hopping onto a roof they headed towards the Hokage tower. Tsunade yelled a muffled 'Come in' once she felt the two familiar chakra signatures of the young medics. "Sakura, Ino, come in. I have a mission for you two. I need you two at Land of Forest a priestess needs help looking after red opal thats suppose to be used for one of the Lord's wives,

since it takes more than one person to help move it location to location, the village was hired. I know you two seemed the most up to it, you're going as partners. You leave tomorrow, be gone ibefore/i noontime please. Dismissed." The two kunoichi left the tower and headed to their own homes. "I'll come get you tonight at six, then we'll leave after a hour or two to sleep." The blond said after splitting their ways for the day.

..o0o...

Odd pairings I know, but there aren't many out there. And some reason I find them be fucking hot. ;)

This is 2009 marked


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day flew by fast, as evening fell the night sky seemed to light up with stars, the moonbeams creating paths of dim light. Just as Ino said she had shown up early to help her pinkette get ready. Digging through Sakura's closet she pulled out a hot outfit. Yanking out a black and hot pink bikini top, a white and mid thigh pastel pink skirt, with six inch buckle heels. Pulling on her clothes, she rimmed her eyes, smokey eye shadow leaving her short hair as is. Ino changed into her own attire. A red tube top, black mid thigh ruffled skirt, and clear silver six inch heels. Fixing her hair into some curls mixing her straight hair, she added same smokey make up. All dolled up they headed down to the bar.

Outside they could hear the low muffled sounds of songs inside, opening the door Ino stepped in first, some turned to look at her, she felt eyes undress her, looking around she found the DJ, she smirked and nodded to him, who in return turned up the music. Next it was Sakura who walked in, then ievery/i eye was on bher/b. Ino's smirk widened, at their looks and focused on the current song. Sakura went to find a table, for her and her girlie.

b

Says he wants you

He says he needs you

It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you

If he really wants you

If he really needs you

Really got to have you

Take your time and feel him out

When he's a good boy

I mean a really really good boy

Why not let him lay with you

That's when you give it to him good /b

Ino grabbed a sake bottle and immediately downed a cup or two placing it on the table then made her way to the dance floor, her body swirling, dipping, and popping. Her eyes were bright, full of life. And at the moment, she was enjoying herself.

b

Dip it low

Pick it up slow

Roll it all around

Poke it out like your back broke

Pop pop pop that thing

I'mma show you how to make your man say Oooh

Dip it low

Pick it up slow

Roll it all around

Poke it out like your back broke

Pop pop pop that thing

I'mma show you how to make your man say Oooh/b

Sakura shook her head as her blond female companion started to enjoy herself, as she took over the dance floor. Ino always was one to dance, and let completely loose. This time probably wouldn't be any different. Smirking to herself the pinkette started to drink drown her cup of sake, once said female came back to the table when the song ended and dragged into another one. Sakura perked up at the next song, catching her interest, her inner grinned while she smirked to herself.

b

My girlfriend's a dick magnet

My girlfriend's gotta have it

She's hot, cant stop, up on stage doing shots

Tip the man he'll right the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell

Dirty girl, gettin down, dance with guys from outta town

Grab her ass, actin tough,

Mess with her, she'll fuckk you up

No on really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned

But she's comin back to my place tonight/b

The DJ turned up the beats and cracked the bass, making the walls to vibrate, and the floor pulse. Anko eyed the two younger girls. Kakashi, Genma, Naruto, Asuma, Shikamaru, TenTen, Neji, and Kiba watched with interest at the rosette woman in very revealing.. and very, very little clothing. Sakura looked around the bar until her eyes settled on Naruto. Smirking she made her way to the blond male, her green eyes bright, sparkling, and hiding her mischief.

b

She likes to shake her ass

She grinds it to the beat

She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth

I like to strip her down

She's naughty to the end

You know what she is, no doubt about it

She's a bad bad girlfriend

Red thong, party's on, love this song, sing along

Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home

No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned

But she's coming back to my place tonight

I say No one really knows just how far shes going to go

But I'm gonna find out later tonight /b

Leaning forward her breast rubbed against Naruto's shoulder as she whispered into his ear, causing him to try and repress a shudder of pleasure. "Why don't you join me in a dance, Naruto-Kun?" Then kissed the shell of his ear, pulling him with her to the dance floor. A few people were already on the dance floor. Ino ran up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. Her face was far from innocent, then the song started. Startling Naruto, but Sakura didnt mind, she just started to dance.

b

Cum girl, I'm tryin get your pussy wet

Work that, lemme see you drip sweat

Cum girl, I'm tryin get your pussy wet

Work that, lemme see you drip sweat

Go on play with it Work that clit Cum girl

Finger fuck your pussy like you want some, girl

Work it like a nigga straight licking on your pearl

I wanna see you cum in the middle of the dance floor

A nigga can't fuck, what you think your finger made for

I'ma beat that pussy up

You get it wet enough, I might lick it up

Lickey, lickey, lickey, like a peppermint swirl

Lick that clit Cum girl /b

The rosette swayed her hips, making then swerve, dip, pop, and go back to swerving again. Somehow Naruto found her imuch/i closer than he ever found her to be. Her body brushed his own, making him bite his cheek, she was completely losing herself, she closed her emerald eyes as she guided herself past her own comfort zones, the alcohol helping her relax and calm even more so. Ino and the rest watched, amazed at the dancing pair, inever/i have they seen he two like this.

b

Uh, I wanna see your legs shake

Take you to the crib, we can fuck til the bed break

Uh, fuck you til your pussy ache

Think about the type right now, girl, mastur

(Uh uh) bate for a nigga, freak you in the clubs

stop worrying about them other hoes

It's me in your world

Work that clit Cum girl, I'm tryin get your pussy wet

Work that, lemme see you drip sweat

Cum girl, I'm tryin get your pussy wet

Work that, lemme see you drip sweat

Go on play with it Work that clit Cum girl Cum on your finger girl,

lick it all off Catch it in your mouth, like your last name Moss

Play with the nitty girl, stick it on in

I'm feeling real freaky girl, bring your friends

I can make 'em bounce like 1, 2, 3

It ain't nothin' to a pimp, girl, play with the g-spot

Make it hot, go on, get your girl, Sheryl

Bring your clique

Cum girl /b

Naruto's hands glided along her lithe, lean body as she danced, grinding herself against him. He was getting used to her, and was thrown out of his bubble once he felt a pair of small femme hands run along his torso and stomach from behind. Tilting his head he saw blond hair out the corner of his eye, which belonged to Ino whom was dancing with him from behind, like a sand which. He gave out a small silent purr, the pinkette arched her back into him, her fingers brushing lightly against his clothed member. A small strangled groan escaped his throat. If these two kept this up...

b

And I'mma make 'em all cum

Beat it like Mr. Collipark on the drum

I'mma beat it like Mike when he fucked Billie Jean

Work it, work it, work it, til you make that pussy cream

Move it to the right, move your finger to the left

Work it all around til your ass outta breath

I ain't tripping on ya baby, put some dick in your world

Work that clit Cum girl

Bend it on over, lemme see it from the back

Work your thumb in it girl, I love it like that

Freaky ass hoes, love freaky ass men

Lemme work ya slow, lemme see it going in

Then you pull it out, put your fingers in your mouth

You make a nigga wanna fuck your ass on the couch

While we're still in the club, show your pussy love

Work that clit Cum girl

Go on and hit the dance floor

Open up wide, lemme show you what's it made for

Uh, like a finger, like a donkey

Lemme see you play, play with your monkey

Damn, cause your ass so chunky

Bring it here, sweaty, cause I love it when it's funky

I'mma put some dick in your world

Work that clit Cum girl /b

There was no doubt, these two knew what they were doing. All men stared at the lucky bastard that was with the two hottest chuunin females there was in Konoha. And he happen to be in between the two on the dance floor in what seemed to be erotic and almost exotic.

...o0o...

This is 2009 marked.


End file.
